


Cupid's Arrow

by Bubblebootys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cupid AU, Cute, Dating, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebootys/pseuds/Bubblebootys
Summary: Despite being an apprentice to Cupid for only a few months, Pidge has had a pretty solid streak when it comes to pairing people off. That is until they're assigned to the most annoying, loud, and oblivious boys they had ever met. Pidge attempts to get these two idiot lovebirds together while keeping their sanity intact.





	Cupid's Arrow

It shouldn’t have been this difficult.

It really shouldn’t. But the more time Pidge spends looking at their assigned couple through the one-way mirror, the more they believe maybe Cupid did make mistakes at times. Pidge worked as a sort of apprentice to Cupid ever since their tiny wings grew in. Cupid himself, who went by the name of Coran, taught everything he knew to his young prodigy- especially how to expertly wear the diaper. After Pidge had thrown theirs in the trash, Coran began giving them cases back on Earth once he was ready. The two resided up in the clouds and worked to cement the love between earthlings. Which is according to Coran, “The greatest thing a god can do!” 

Everyone seemed to think a Cupid’s sole job was to find people who were somewhat attracted to each other, shoot the arrow, and congratulate yourself on a job well done! Pidge learned the hard way that it took meticulous planning and preparation since love needed to happen organically. It needed room to grow and develop, and in no way could it be forced even with the aid of a magic arrow. In reality, what they did was add fuel to a small ember already burning between two humans. Both fate and coincidence when it came to love were probably the workings of Coran and Pidge. Meddling, is what Pidge liked to call it. And boy did they love to meddle. Occasionally, their help wasn’t even necessary because some humans tended to stick to another without their aid. It was the hard cases that needed attention. 

So far Pidge’s streak had been successful in creating two blossoming relationships. The first case was with two opposing CEO’s from rival companies- Shiro and Allura. The two found each other in an elevator and thought the other was an intern of some sort. Boy, Pidge remembered the look on Allura’s face when she found out they were fighting over the same contract that day. Still, there was an undeniable spark between them so Pidge set to work. It took four months, a crazy weather anomaly, some business cards flying mysteriously into windshields, and two spilt coffees for them to get on that first date. Rover even had to go down to Earth and pose as a small dog for the whole operation to work. And hey, just because the young Cupid rested amongst the clouds didn’t mean they weren’t completely enamored by human technology. A laptop and a camera were this cupid’s tools of the trade-a laptop for note taking and a camera for evidence. After the first successful training with Coran, Pidge built Rover from scratch and now they’ve been inseparable ever since. 

The second job was between a college student named Hunk and a foreign exchange student named Shay. To Pidge, Hunk was quiet yet sociable and humble yet one of the fiercest cooks they’d ever seen. Rover managed to pull Pidge back from grabbing the brownies Hunk left on the counter. Unsurprisingly, Shay was smitten with him. Furthermore, they had a language barrier so Pidge went to work to find other ways of communication for them. Another obstacle they faced was that both of them were on the shy side. Still, Pidge thought Hunk was doing a great job by the way Shay’s smile lit up every time he came up to her. 

Pidge’s attention returned back to the mirror where the young boys had just finished a lecture at a college.

“Why’s your hair like that Lance.” One of the boys observed as they were leaving the classroom. The boy with brown hair stopped in his tracks, his hands quickly fretting over his head.

“Like what?!” The boy stammered, looking clearly distraught. Pidge looked down at their notes. The boy with the mullet was named Keith, they noted. Wait, was Keith blushing. That was definitely blushing. 

“Oh so we’re off to a good start.” Pidge theorized as they tapped a pen to their bottom lip.

“Like…nothing…it just looks…” Keith made a vague hand gesture. The young cupid realized he was trying to usher a compliment but faltered. 

Pidge typed on the laptop ‘Keith not in tune with feelings…’ 

“Yeah, well at least I condition and moisturize daily mullet boy! What is this? You have a split end” Lance took a piece of Keith’s hair in his hand and twirled it between his fingers. Pidge glanced at the notes and sounded out his name. “Lance.” They repeated and adjusted their glasses. “He looks like work.” They uttered.

“Stop that.” Keith batted Lance’s hand away. The way they just got in each other’s personal space could be easily mistaken for love and admiration, but if one could hear the conversation thrown back and forth, they would change their minds. In the mirror, the young couple bickered in an empty classroom. 

“My hair is fine. All you need is a shower after work and then it’s lights out Lance.” The other shot back. 

The other one, Keith, seemed to have a level headedness about him, but Lance seemed to spark something in him. Compared to the first two cases, Pidge felt like this could be a walk in the park. There was no job, language, or distance barrier between the boys that Pidge could see. Nothing could ruin their winning streak now. Pidge flopped on their back and found Rover floating beside them. “Seems easy enough. Just two boys who desperately need to kiss and get in touch with their feelings.” Pidge recited and stretched. 

Immediately, a loud groan emanated from the one-way mirror and Pidge shot up, their circle rimmed glasses leaning to the side. “What the?!” 

The young cupid tore their eyes away for a second and found the two boys were brawling on the floor and shouting obscenities. Desk chairs were shoved and hoodies were yanked. Keith landed a solid shove in Lance’s face while Lance jabbed Keith in the ribs. Was that…was that blood or sweat on Keith’s jacket? Apparently, some words were said that flared some tempers. Could someone even fling a chair that far?! School staff apparently heard the ruckus and came rushing in. “Again?! Can’t you two just be civil!” A teacher scolded. So apparently, this was a regular occurrence. 

Lance was currently trapped in a headlock when he shouted “Not the face! Not the goods!” 

Eventually they were separated from each other and sent to the counselor’s office. Pidge watched the whole scene with rapt attention. Even when the classroom was clear, they didn’t move from the spot in front of the one-way mirror for a good minute. Finally, they fell backwards and stared at the ceiling.

“Boys…” Pidge sighed. “There goes my winning streak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love klance so I decided I wanted to have my first multi-chaptered fic on them. It's been a long while since I wrote fics but I hope you enjoy it! Comments and likes are super appreciated! Please pray for Pidge.


End file.
